Brotherly Differences
by Drakerla
Summary: Strange things have been happening in the Soul Society. Can Byakuya and his brother work together (for once!) to solve the mystery of the explosions! Hang on a minute, since when did Byakuya have a brother! Well since I made him up. Read, Enjoy and Review! Rated T just to be safe.
1. What is going on?

Brotherly Differences - A Bleach Fanfic

**Heyo! So since I am waiting for parts on my computer I can't work on my Star Wars story :( so instead I'm writing a Bleach fanfic :D! Hope you enjoy the story. If you don't know what it's about then read the summary.**

* * *

Legend:

**Bold: For effect or an announcement**

**_Bold and_**** Italic: Someone's zanpakuto talking to them**

_Italic_: Someone's thoughts or someone talking to their zanpakuto

* * *

Chapter 1: What is going on?!

It was a hot sunny day in the Seireitei, Byakuya Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad Six, was sitting at his desk with piles of paperwork to be completed. Suddenly, the door opened and someone from his squad came rushing in. "Sorry to disturb you Captain, but there's been an explosion! Lieutenant Abarai's been severely injured!" The officer exclaimed, Byakuya got up and asked, "Where is the Lieutenant?"  
"In the Squad Four barracks sir." Byakuya walked over to the Squad Four barracks. When he arrived Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu escorted the captain to Renji's room, where he had been recovering after being healed by the Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana. Byakuya quietly opened the door and strode in, where he saw Renji on the bed, and someone sitting in the chair beside the Lieutenant that Byakuya knew all too well. "Captain..." Renji said, surprised to see that his Captain had come to visit him.  
"Renji, what happened?" Byakuya asked.  
"Well Captain, I was training some of the new recruits, when I felt this powerful spiritual pressure coming towards us. So I evacuated them all and was just about to leave when, something came. I'm not sure what it was, the next thing that I remember was waking up in here." He explained,  
"I see. Well do you know when you are going to be ready to come back?" Byakuya asked, suddenly another voice spoke up.  
"Byakuya are you serious?! No `How are you Renji?` Just a `When are you going to be ready to come back`? Do you even care about your fellow squad members?! Then again, I do forget that you have no emotion." Byakuya said nothing, and left the room,  
"Drakerla, you shouldn't have done that. Now things are just going to get worse."  
"Oh! Well forgive me for sticking up for you Renji, since I care about your injuries and my brother obviously doesn't! Anyways, I'll see you later, I have some Squad Nine training to do." Drakerla said, he got up out of his chair and went to the door, before he left. He turned back round to Renji and said, "Next time, look after yourself Renji. You'll get yourself killed one of these days! And that is **not** something that Squad Six or the Thirteen Court Guard Squads need." Renji laughed and said goodbye to Drakerla, who wandered off to the Squad Nine barracks.

_Byakuya... why do you have to be emotionless? I know that it was hard getting over her, but that was ten years ago! And then of course you became the Head of the clan so you had more responsibility, but that should have nothing to do with it! Why can't you be the brother that I knew you by? The fun Byakuya that cared about people, that actually made me feel like I had a family._ Drakerla was walking back to the Squad Nine barracks when he heard an explosion, it sounded like it had come from the barracks! He flash stepped as fast as he could (which was very very fast considering that he had been trained by Yoruichi) to the barracks. Once he arrived he saw that there was no-one around, so he went to the training ground where he saw a giant dust cloud. As the dust cloud was clearing, it had revealed a Soul Reaper unconscious on the ground. Drakerla ran over to them, "Shuhei..." He turned to his squad members, "Send for members of Squad Four! Lieutenant Hisagi's injured!" He yelled, one of the officers run off to the Squad Four barracks to inform them of his Captain's requests. Lieutenant Kotetsu had offered to go, she flash stepped to the Squad Nine training ground where she found Drakerla with his lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. "Captain Kuchiki? Do you mind giving me some space to tend to the lieutenant's injuries?" Isane asked, Drakerla moved away from Shuhei to let the Squad Four lieutenant get to work. He asked one of the squad members what had happened, "Well Captain, Lieutenant Hisagi had brought us out to the training ground where we were waiting for you to return from your visit, then Lieutenant Hisagi told us to go inside as he felt a powerful spiritual pressure, then we heard this big explosion so we came back out. That was when you returned, Captain." They said. He turned back to Isane, who told him, "I will need to take the Lieutenant back to the Squad Four barracks, where he will be treated by Captain Unohana."  
"Thank you, Lieutenant Kotetsu. I need to see the Head Captain about this, the same situation has happened to Lieutenant Abarai as well."  
"Just doing my duty, Captain." Isane picked Shuhei up and left for the Squad Four barracks, Drakerla left for the Squad Six barracks, to see if Byakuya was there.  
He ran into Byakuya's office and said, "Byakuya, I have some bad news, we need to see the Head Captain. Now."


	2. A Rivalry Brews!

**Hey I'm back again! Now it's half term I can write more of my fanfics :) Here's the next chapter for you!  
By the way, I've got some ages for the captains, I've done the ages on a ratio of 10 soul reaper years to 1 human year (10:1) so here are the ages:**

**Head Captain Yamamoto = 2000/200  
Soi-Fon = 270/27  
Retsu Unohana = 500/50  
Drakerla Kuchiki = 250/25  
Byakuya Kuchiki = 250/25  
Sajin Komamura = 310/31  
Shunsui Kyoraku = 400/40  
Toshiro Hitsugaya = 120/12  
Kenpachi Zaraki = 300/30  
Mayuri Kurotsuchi = 300/30  
Jushiro Ukitake = 400/40**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Rivalry Brews!

The Kuchiki brothers flash stepped to the Squad One barracks, they knocked on the front door and asked to see Head Captain Yamamoto. They were allowed in. They strode into the Head Captain's office where Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto, was at his desk, waiting for the two Kuchikis to enter. Before speaking, they both bowed to the Head Captain (to show respect), the younger Kuchiki spoke first, "Head Captain, there have been a number of explosions happening in the Soul Society, Lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai, and Lieutenant of Squad Nine, Shuhei Hisagi have both been severely injured." Drakerla said.  
"Yes, I have felt the spiritual pressures before these explosions happened, they are of Captain level. I will send messages to the Captains to attend an emergency Captain's meeting. Please go and wait in the Hall." The Head Captain said, Byakuya and Drakerla both bowed again, and left the room.

**ATTENTION ALL CAPTAINS: THERE IS TO BE AN EMERGENCY CAPTAIN'S MEETING IN THE HALL OF THE SQUAD ONE BARRACKS IMMEDIATELY.**

All the captains had arrived for the meeting, they were all waiting for the Head Captain. "Well, I wonder what old man Yama called us here for then." Captain of Squad Eight, Shunsui Kyoraku said.  
"It's probably something to do with the explosions that have been happening recently, I've heard that two lieutenants have been injured from them, but I'm not sure from which squads." Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake said. Drakerla and Byakuya looked at each other, which Captain of Squad Eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki, noticed. "Hey Kuchikis, what are you two hiding?"  
"Captain Zaraki, I can assure you, we are hiding nothing." Byakuya said, Kenpachi scowled at Byakuya, the two really didn't get along. "Yeah right, hey other Kuchiki, come on spill the beans, what are you two hiding?" He asked again.  
"Kenpachi, my brother's telling the truth, we're not hiding anything." Drakerla said very calmly. Kenpachi grinned and started to unsheathe his zanpakuto, "Well then, if you're not going to tell me, I guess I'll just have to beat it out of ya!" He exclaimed, he dashed towards Drakerla, zanpakuto in hand ready to strike him down. All the captains (except for Byakuya and Drakerla) were quite surprised by this, just as Kenpachi had brought his zanpakuto down on Drakerla, the latter had unsheathed his own zanpakuto and had blocked Kenpachi's attack. This surprised Kenpachi, who tried to attack Drakerla again, the same thing happened. Drakerla was blocking all of Kenpachi's attacks, the same thing happened over and over again until Drakerla had been backed into a corner. Kenpachi was about to bring his zanpakuto down on Drakerla, when suddenly the doors flew open, and the Head Captain walked in. "What is going on here?! In times like these we cannot be fighting amongst ourselves!" He said, Kenpachi looked at the Head Captain and resumed his place in line. Drakerla stood up and brushed himself off, and he too rejoined his place, next to the bloodthirsty captain. "Someone please tell me what just happened there, otherwise you will both leave this meeting now." Byakuya stepped forward and explained what had just happened, "Head Captain Yamamoto, Captain Zaraki seemed to have claimed that my brother and I seemed to be hiding something. We have both said that this is false, which it is. Then the captain asked my brother again, who again denied it. Then Captain Zaraki attacked him, my brother was only defending himself." Byakuya explained, Kenpachi stepped forward.  
"Byakuya you bastard! I'll get you for this!" He exclaimed,  
"ENOUGH!" The Head Captain shouted, "Captain Zaraki please wait outside, I will speak to you after this meeting has concluded. Captain Kuchiki, you may stay." Kenpachi stayed silent, even he knew not to mess with the Head Captain. He walked out of the room, where he was greeted by Yachiru. "Hey Kenny! Has the meeting ended already?" She asked, Kenpachi sat down in one of the chairs that was there, "Yachiru, go back to the barracks." He said quietly, Yachiru frowned, but went back anyway. Back in the meeting, Head Captain Yamamoto was explaining to the captains about what Drakerla and Byakuya had told him about, "As most of you may already know, there have been a number of explosions in the Seireitei after a powerful spiritual pressure has been detected, and two of our lieutenants have been injured, I will not disclose the squads that they belong to however. Stay on your guard at all times and if you feel a powerful spiritual pressure that you don't recognise then get your squad to a safe place in case it is another one of the explosions. You are dismissed." The captains all left the room, passing Kenpachi Zaraki on the way out, when Drakerla passed Kenpachi, Kenpachi stood up and grabbed the second youngest captain (the youngest being Toshiro Hitsuguya) by the collar, he slammed him against the wall. Drakerla gave out a cry of pain, Kenpachi had slammed him into the wall hard. He then whispered, "This is just a very small taste of what you're going to endure later." Kenpachi then slammed him into the wall again, Drakerla gave out another cry of pain, but this one was louder, loud enough for Byakuya to hear. He came running out, and saw Kenpachi and Drakerla. "Unhand him." Said Byakuya, in his monotone voice, Kenpachi ignored him. "Unhand him, Zaraki." Kenpachi was surprised by that, but he still ignored the noble. "Kenpachi Zaraki, unhand him or I will be forced to take action." Byakuya's tone becoming even more dangerous with each word. Zaraki decided that he didn't want to cause trouble in the Head Captain's barracks, so he let go of Drakerla, who fell right to the floor. All the strength to move had been knocked out of him. Suddenly he saw Byakuya standing in front of him. _Thank you, brother, that was the kind of brotherly love that I have missed for so long. _Drakerla passed out, so Byakuya propped his younger brother onto his shoulder and flash stepped to the Squad Four barracks. The Head Captain then came out of the room, and he was very angry with Kenpachi. "Captain Zaraki, follow me." He said in a dangerous tone, Kenpachi followed him to his office where the Head Captain sat down, Kenpachi stayed standing. "You never attack a fellow captain unless under orders, do I make myself clear?! You should consider yourself lucky that Captain Kuchiki had stopped you before I got there, otherwise the consequences of your actions would have been more severe. Know your place Zaraki. You may be the captain of Squad Eleven, but you are an equal with the other captains. Do you understand?" The Head Captain lectured. Zaraki said, "Yeah, yeah. I got your lecture. I won't touch the little Kuchiki boy anymore, only unless we're sparring."  
"You are dismissed."

* * *

**Well that was an eventful chapter wasn't it?! I'm still typing up the next one so depending on how much time I have it will depend on whether I get it done or not, but I got two chapters done in one day so I'm happy! :D Cya next chapter!  
Chapter 3 - Brotherly Love Starts to Form**!


	3. Brotherly Love Starts to Form!

**Well here's the third chapter! Personally, I love this chapter. In this chapter we also have a new character coming in! I'm not saying who though. Spoilers!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brotherly Love Starts to Form!

Byakuya arrived at the Squad Four with his younger brother on his shoulder. Lieutenant Kotetsu came running out. "Captain Kuchiki what happened?! I'll get the Captain." The purple haired female then ran back inside to get her Captain who came running out moments later. "Here, let's get him onto a bed, Captain Kuchiki, may I take him?" Byakuya handed Drakerla to Captain Unohana, and followed her into her squad's barracks. Drakerla was laid down onto the bed, where they checked that his heart and lungs and all that were functioning properly, which they were. "It seems that Captain Kuchiki only fainted because his body was exhausted from Captain Zaraki's attack. He just needs to rest and he'll be fine." She smiled at Byakuya,  
"Thank you, Captain Unohana."  
"That's alright, it is my job as the Captain of Squad Four."

Five hours later...

Byakuya looked across to the bed which Drakerla was laying on, his younger brother was starting to wake up. Byakuya smiled slightly, then quickly turned his face back to its normal expression. "Bya...kuya..." Drakerla groaned, Byakuya leaned over so that Drakerla could see him. "Right here." He said, Drakerla smiled, before lying back down. "What happened Byakuya? I remember coming out of the meeting, and then being slammed into the wall by Zaraki..." He asked, Byakuya sat down, and told him what had happened. "I heard your shout, so I came out, asked Zaraki to let go, he didn't. I asked him again, he didn't. So I threatened to use Senbonzakura, he let go and you dropped to the floor. That was when you fell unconscious, I took you here." He explained, Drakerla chuckled, _Wow, so Byakuya does know what being a brother is about. Thank you._ "Thank you brother." Byakuya nodded to say "You're welcome." Drakerla smiled,  
"You'd better be getting back to your squad. I'm sure you have piles of paperwork to still finish." He said,  
"I'm staying here, in your condition, you need looking after, even when Captain Unohana says that you can go." Byakuya told him.  
"Wow Byakuya. I never knew that you would be the caring type."  
"What can I say? I suppose that you have grown on me." Drakerla chuckled, then suddenly slid open, and a raven haired girl came running in. "Drakerla! I heard what happened, I came over as fast as I could. Are you OK?!" She asked, she saw Byakuya sitting next to Drakerla. "Oh, hello Byakuya." She bowed to the older Kuchiki.  
"Rukia, I'm fine don't worry. Just a little bit winded, Kenpachi really did a number on me." Rukia sighed, she had been really worried about Drakerla, even though he was 100 years (Soul Reaper years) older than her, she still cared very much for her adoptive older brother. Captain Ukitake had told her to go and visit her brother to put her mind at ease. (Well technically Byakuya adopted her but they're part of the same family so it counts anyway!) "Captain Zaraki did this?! When I find him I'll..." She started,  
"You'll do nothing." Byakuya interjected,  
"But brother! I can't sit by and do nothing about this! Your little brother's been injured and are you just going to sit by and do nothing?!" Rukia argued,  
"Yes, I am Rukia. It is not my place and I believe that the Head Captain has already dealt with Captain Zaraki's behaviour. Also, it is Drakerla's fight." He said,  
"Byakuya's got a point Rukia. He would kill you with one strike, and I **do not** want you dead on my account, you got that?" Drakerla said, he had always been very protective over Rukia.  
"Yes brother. I'm sorry I brought it up." Rukia hung her head in shame. Drakerla got out of his bed and painfully walked over to Rukia. He lifted her head up and told that it was OK, as she does have a right to care about people. "Drakerla, are you sure you should be out of bed? Your injuries have not yet healed." Byakuya stated.  
"Oh come on Byakuya, I'm fine, I was only winded. Besides, I need to get back to my squad. As do you two, go on." Drakerla said,  
"Wait for Captain Unohana to make sure you're alright first."  
"Byakuya I'm not arguing with you, I'm going back to my squad. Shuhei's there anyways, now that he's fully recovered from his injuries of the explosion. Renji's still here isn't he?" Byakuya said nothing, and left for his squad. Drakerla chuckled, and told Rukia that she should be getting back to her squad as well. They both left the room and return to their squads.

Back at the Squad Thirteen barracks, Rukia returned where Captain Ukitake came out to meet her. "So, how is Captain Kuchiki?" He asked,  
"Well, he says he's fine and he's gone back to his barracks without permission from Captain Unohana." She told him.  
"Is that so? Well I have to say, I'm not surprised. Drakerla isn't the type of person to wait for something. Was Byakuya there? He was the one to take his little brother to Captain Unohana."  
"Was he? I didn't know that. But yes, he was there."  
"I see. Well anyways, we'd best resume our training."  
"Of course Captain."

* * *

**Yay third chapter complete! Yep so the character was Rukia! I've put her age down as 15 human years old because she told Ichigo that she was 10 times older than he was and he was 15 then you do my ratio for the ages so that makes Rukia 15 as well! :D Hope you're all ready for chapter 4! Things get fun and... toasty. Remember, read and review!  
Chapter 4 - Time For A Little Training!**


	4. Time For A Little Training!

**Chapter Four is here! Seeing how I had nothing to do today, I did more of this. OK, in this chapter I reveal the name of my zanpakuto, all translations will be at the bottom! So, let's read! Please review as well! Reviews make me want to go on :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Time For A Little Training

"What are you doing standing around?! Get back to work!" Lieutenant Hisagi commanded, whilst his Captain had been recovering, Shuhei had taken the training session that the whole squad definitely needed. Shuhei was looking around to see if everyone was doing their part of training. Suddenly, a zanpakuto appeared on his shoulder and a voice whispered into his ear, "You'd be dead right now if that was an enemy, never let your guard down." Shuhei jumped and quickly moved away and unsheathed his own zanpakuto. Then he realised who the voice belonged to. "Captain! You're back!" He said, he smiled at the sight of his Captain being well again.  
"Yup! I'm back! You need to be more aware of your surroundings Shuhei. I suggest you practise that in the future." Drakerla told him, like his brother, Drakerla was a very skilled swordsman, and was also very skilled in Kido. "Yes Captain. Thank you for the advice."  
"Shuhei you don't have to be so formal with me, I may be a Kuchiki, but unlike my brother, I don't mind people being informal with me, it makes me feel normal!" He laughed, "Follow me Shuhei, just as the rest of the squad need to train, so do we." Shuhei followed Drakerla to a secret training ground that was buried underneath the Seireitei. As soon as they entered, Shuhei couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Is this **your** training ground, Captain?" He asked,  
"No, it's shared by a few of us. Renji uses it from time to time, Ichigo Kurosaki used it once, if I recall. Yoruichi uses it a lot as well, when Byakuya and I were younger Yoruichi used to take us down here to play. Ah, the good old days... Anyways, get your zanpakuto out, there are some people I'd like you to fight." Drakerla told him, Shuhei unsheathed his zanpakuto, and took a stance. "I'll be back in a sec." Drakerla went behind a rock, where he had gathered someone that Shuhei had to fight. Drakerla turned to a blonde haired boy and said, "Izuru, you can go first."  
"Yes Captain Kuchiki." Izuru Kira, the Lieutenant of Squad Three, stepped out from behind the rock. He unsheathed his zanpakuto and activated his Shikai. "Raise your head, Wabisuke." Suddenly, Izuru's zanpakuto transformed from its normal sword-like appearance into a sword with a hooked end. "Izuru! So I have you first huh? Great!" Shuhei said, Izuru charged towards Shuhei, who was ready for his friend's attack. Izuru brought Wabisuke down on Shuhei, who quickly flash stepped out of the way so that he didn't get caught by the lieutenant's zanpakuto. "Wabisuke... the zanpakuto with the ability to make anything it touches become double the weight of what it is." Izuru said, Shuhei had come up behind him, and had put his zanpakuto onto Izuru's neck. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings Izuru." He whispered into Izuru's ear.  
"Well said Shuhei, I see that you listen to my advice." Drakerla came out from behind the rock, clapping his hands.  
"Well how can I learn if I didn't listen?" He said, Drakerla chuckled,  
"Well done Shuhei, you managed to beat Izuru. Now for your next opponent." Drakerla disappeared behind the rock, and came out a few seconds later. Izuru said goodbye to Shuhei and Drakerla and left for his squad's barracks. "So, who's my next opponent?" Shuhei asked,  
"Why Lieutenant Hisagi, you're looking at him!"  
"Captain?! But you haven't long been out of the Squad Four barracks! It wouldn't do any good to get yourself injured again."  
"Are you questioning my abilities Lieutenant Hisagi?" Drakerla asked in a rather dangerous tone,  
"No Captain, I'm just concerned that's all."  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's begin. Activate your Shikai."  
"Reap, Kazeshini." Shuhei reluctantly activated his zanpakuto's Shikai. His zanpakuto then transformed into two scythe blades with the two pointy things (I don't know what they're called!) on each blade, with one of the pointy things being inverted so it looked like a pinwheel, there was also a long, black chain attached to the bottom of each blade that connected the two blades together. He looked it at and showed a face of disgust. "I'm sorry Shuhei. I know you don't like your Shikai, but you need to fight at your full power, that will help improve your skills. That reminds me! I need to activate **my **Shikai!" Drakerla said, he held his zanpakuto so that it was vertical with his face. "Death by fire, reborn. Rise, Moeru Fenikkusu!" Suddenly flames burst out of Drakerla's zanpakuto. Then the flames subdued. Drakerla's zanpakuto had grown wings like a phoenix's on the hilt, Shuhei charged at Drakerla and launched his zanpakuto at the Captain. Drakerla quickly dodged it with ease. He then flash stepped behind Shuhei. Then in front, then to the left and right, then suddenly Drakerla was moving so fast that Shuhei, who was very good at flash step himself, couldn't see him! Suddenly Shuhei felt Drakerla's zanpakuto slash down on his arm, and the wound that had been created breathed out fire! Shuhei collapsed onto his knees, looking at the wound on his arm, and wondering what had just happened. "So now you know the ability of my zanpakuto, a single slash can kill. If my zanpakuto causes a wound on someone, that wound won't normally breathe out fire, it will burn everything in the body, without actually showing any fire. The reason that your wound breathed out fire was because I don't want to kill you, so I slashed you, but my zanpakuto didn't put any fire into you. Well then, should we give everyone a display of what you've learned? Come on, let's get out of here. Quickly get that wound healed by Lieutenant Kotetsu, then meet me back at the barracks. We're having another fight." Drakerla and Shuhei left the secret training ground, once outside, Drakerla left for the Squad Nine barracks, whilst Shuhei left for the Squad Four barracks to get his wound healed.

Half an hour later Drakerla and Shuhei were practising again.  
"Reap, Kazeshini."  
"Death by fire, reborn. Rise, Moeru Fenikkusu!"  
Both Soul Reapers had activated their zanpakuto's Shikai, and were battling so ferociously, that their spiritual pressures could be felt throughout the entire Seireitei.

At the Kuchiki Manor...  
"Whose spiritual pressure is that?!" Rukia asked Byakuya,  
"It would appear to be our brother and his lieutenant." He stated, Rukia's eyes widened and she gasped, the two spiritual pressures colliding were strong! Byakuya told Rukia that they were going to go and watch. They left the Manor and headed for the Squad Nine training ground (not the secret one, the normal one.)

At the Squad Eight barracks...  
Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake looked in the direction of where Drakerla and Shuhei's practise was going on. "Wow, seems like they're really going at it. Should we go and watch?" Shunsui asked his best friend, Jushiro sat there in thought, then decided that he would go. "Sure, why not? It should be fun!" He said. So they both left to go and watch the fight.

At the Squad Six barracks...  
"Lieutenant Abarai! Who owns that strong spiritual pressure?!" One of the officers asked Renji.  
"It's Squad Nine's Captain Kuchiki, seems that he is practising with his lieutenant." He said.  
"That spiritual pressure's as powerful as our Captain Kuchiki!" The officer exclaimed.  
"Yeah, as much as they don't want to believe it, they are quite alike. I'm going to go and watch the fight, look after the place alright?" Renji said,  
"Of course Lieutenant!" Renji then left to go and watch the fight.

Back at the Squad Nine barracks...  
Drakerla and Shuhei and been fighting for a while, Shuhei was drenched in sweat from all of the hard work that he had put into his fighting. "Shuhei, do you want to take a break? I don't mind stopping for a while you know. Even with this audience." Shuhei shook his head and stated that he was fine to continue. "OK then, but I'm taking it up a notch." Suddenly Drakerla's spiritual pressure started to increase dramatically. Then all the captains that had gathered knew what the young Kuchiki was about to do. Drakerla positioned his sword so that it was vertical to his face.

"**BAN...KAI!**"

Suddenly a huge wall of flames sprouted up from the ground around Drakerla. Then the flames died down, which revealed Drakerla having a golden armour covering his right arm and hand. All of the lieutenants gaped. They couldn't believe what they were seeing! Shuhei looked shocked, how was it he had never seen his Captain's Bankai? "Moeru Fenikkusu no taito. I know what you're thinking Shuhei. How come I've never shown you my Bankai before? The truth is this is the first time I've used it since I had to show it for my Captain's Entrance Exam!" He grinned, then laughed. _Wow, the Captain's faced some really powerful enemies, and he hasn't used his Bankai since his Entrance Exam?! He must be really strong. _Shuhei thought. "Anyways, enough talk. Come on Shuhei, show me all you've got!" He yelled, Shuhei swung Kazeshini at Drakerla, who dodged it then flash stepped behind Shuhei. "Captain you can't fool me again with that trick." Shuhei quickly flash stepped to where Drakerla had just been. Drakerla had a smile of joy. "I see that you've definitely been practising Shuhei! Prepare for my ultimate technique, but be warned, if you dodge you will die. You have to block it using your spiritual pressure, you got it?!" Shuhei nodded, he was oozing confidence. "Alright then, get ready!" Suddenly, two wings of fire appeared behind Drakerla. He took a stance which looked like he was about to lunge into Shuhei. "Tobe! Fenikkusu!" Drakerla then flash stepped towards Shuhei, and brought his zanpakuto down ever so quickly, Shuhei saw it just in time and manage to get Kazeshini to act as a shield between them. Then, Shuhei's spiritual pressure started to rise, he was putting everything he had into blocking this ultimate attack from his Captain. Drakerla had then gone past Shuhei, who had managed to block the attack, but he had been left with burns. The wings of fire behind Drakerla had now disappeared, and his zanpakuto had returned to its sealed form. "Well done Shuhei, you've gotten stronger!" He said as he helped his lieutenant up. Suddenly everyone had surrounded the two of them, they were all talking about Drakerla's Bankai and how well Shuhei had done to block the attack. _Damn it! I need to get out of here._ Drakerla thought. Then he saw an opening in the crowd, due to him being very stealthy in his younger days (another thing that Yoruichi taught him) he managed to slip through the crowd and find his siblings. He looked around and saw them near his office. So he flash stepped over to them.

* * *

**Translations:  
Moeru Fenikkusu = Blazing Phoenix  
Moeru Fenikkusu no taito = Rise of the Blazing Phoenix  
Tobe Fenikkusu = Flight of the Phoenix  
Kazeshini = Wind of Death  
Wabisuke = The Wretched One**

**Chapter 5 - It's back!  
Please read and review! Soo happy that I got another two chapters done in one day! :D**


	5. It's back!

**Yay I got my first review! :D! Thanks to Miss kagamine for the favourite, follow and review! Btw I can't promise to update regularly, I'm only managing to get the chapters done at the moment because it's half term. When my school starts back up again I won't have a lot of time to get this done, but I'll do my best!**

* * *

Chapter 5: It's back!

"Brother, that was amazing! Your Bankai is **so** powerful!" Rukia exclaimed, Drakerla smiled and thanked her, then he turned to Byakuya. "So, what did you think of my Lieutenant?" He asked the older one.  
"He is skilled. I will give him that, you didn't need to use your Bankai though." Byakuya stated.  
"Yeah, but I thought it was time that everyone got to see it. So I showed it off, ah, I love my zanpakuto!" He grinned, "So, I think that Shuhei and Renji are on equal terms, don't you think? Speaking of whom..." Drakerla gestured to Byakuya to look behind him, and they both saw Renji coming along. "Captain Kuchiki! Uh..." He didn't know what to say considering that both of the Kuchiki brothers were there. "Younger Captain Kuchiki! Your Bankai is amazing! Your ultimate technique is very similar to my Captain's isn't it?"  
"Yes Renji, it is, that is because I taught it to him when we were younger." Byakuya interjected.  
"He's right! I'm not very good when it comes to thinking of techniques!" Drakerla grinned and laughed, Renji looked surprised.  
"Well anyways, I need to go and see Shuhei now, goodbye Captain Kuchiki, goodbye Captain." He started to leave when a voice came from behind Drakerla,  
"Hey! I'm here too you know!" Rukia yelled, Renji turned around and saw Rukia running towards him. "Oh I'm sorry Rukia! I didn't see you there! I really have to go, I'll speak to you later OK? Bye!" Renji left the Kuchiki group to go and join in with Shuhei's celebrations. "So Rukia, how has..." Drakerla started, then stopped, as he felt a powerful spiritual pressure that he didn't recognise. "Brother? What's wrong?!" Rukia asked, Drakerla put a hand up to silence her, "Byakuya, you feel that? That spiritual pressure?"  
"Yes, we need to evacuate everyone. Now."  
"Got it!" Byakuya and Drakerla ran outside where Byakuya told Renji and Shuhei to get everyone to safety. Drakerla ran over to Rukia, "Rukia, follow Renji and the others and get to safety, Byakuya and I will be there shortly." Rukia nodded and ran over to catch up with Renji and the other Soul Reaper who were evacuating. "Draw." Byakuya said, Drakerla nodded and unsheathed his zanpakuto, as did Byakuya. Drakerla spotted something in the sky, he had to squint to see it clearly. It was a giant fireball! But the fireball wasn't red or the orange type colour that you normally see fire as, this fireball was black! Drakerla's eyes widened, as the ball was heading towards them at a very high speed! Drakerla activated his Shikai to protect his brother and himself. "Death by fire, reborn. Rise, Moeru Fenikkusu!" Like before, Drakerla's sword gained phoenix-like wings on its hilt. As the fireball came closer, Drakerla jumped up towards it, hoping to destroy it with Moeru Fenikkusu, suddenly a voice spoke to Drakerla, inside his head. **_What are you doing?! You can't destroy that thing with me! I'm a fire-based zanpakuto. Using me will only make that thing stronger!_**  
_And you couldn't have told me this earlier?! Damn it! It's here!_ Drakerla put his arm across his body to shield himself from the fireball, waiting for the final blow from it. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya had activated his zanpakuto's Shikai. Above, Drakerla had been waiting for the fireball to hit him. But it never came, he opened his eyes and removed his arm. The first thing he saw were lots of pink cherry blossoms! His eyes widened, then he looked down towards the ground, Byakuya had saved him! He was directing Senbonzakura around the fireball with his hand, the blades (that looked like cherry blossoms) enveloped the fireball, and pierced it from every angle possible. The fireball then exploded, which sent Drakerla flying back down to the ground. Drakerla had endured the full effect of the blast, he couldn't control himself as he was very dizzy. Byakuya's eyes widened when he realised this, Drakerla was just about to hit the ground hard when suddenly... Byakuya flash stepped at the last minute and caught Drakerla. He breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his little brother, who he really cared about, (even though he never showed it to others) was alive. Byakuya took him to the Kuchiki Manor, where Rukia had been waiting for them. Rukia was looking around for them, when she saw a figure in the distance. As it came closer she saw that it was Byakuya, carrying someone. She looked closer and saw that he was carrying Drakerla! She ran out to them and asked, "Byakuya! What happened?!" For once, Byakuya carried a different expression on his face. It was no longer his usual emotionless one, but an expression of worry and concern. "We... we were holding off the explosion, he jumped to try and destroy it but then he just... froze. Senbonzakura managed to get there in time but... it exploded. Right in front of him. I think he endured the blast and it sent him down. I managed to catch him using Flash Step at the last minute." The worry and concern was easily heard in his voice.  
"Well, what should we do? Get him to Squad Four?"  
"We could, yes."  
"But he'll probably take off again as soon as he wakes up, if he wakes up."  
"Of course he'll wake up! He's strong. He will wake up. And don't worry, I have a plan to make sure he can't take off." Byakuya said, Rukia was surprised by the change of emotion in Byakuya, she had never seen this side of him before. Byakuya and Rukia both left for Squad Four, with Drakerla in his big brother's arms.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. But as I was typing some more I realised that I could make a new chapter out of the stuff that I'm creating at the moment. So yeah. Hope you liked this chapter! If I don't get the chapter done and uploaded today, then it will definitely be tomorrow. I don't really have time as I'm going out for my cousin's engagement party. So cya next chapter!  
Chapter 6 - A Kuchiki Transformation**


	6. A Kuchiki Transformation!

**OMG I have been so silly! I uploaded this to the Doc Manager yesterday but forgot to upload it from there to the story! Argh! So technically, this was finished yesterday, and uploaded to the Doc Manager, but then I forgot to upload it to here (so stupid!) so technically speaking, I did keep my promise! I can't guarantee a chapter for tomorrow , as I am very busy with football (yes I'm one of those sport freaks!) Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry that it's quite short, I haven't had much time to work on it. But I finished it! That's the main thing! Haha, yeah so... Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 6 - A Kuchiki Transformation!  


"Someone get the Captain! Captain Kuchiki's been injured! Again!" Someone exclaimed, Drakerla had been placed in a room onto a bed, with Byakuya sitting down in a chair next to it, and Rukia standing next to Byakuya. Captain Unohana entered the room, and her eyes widened. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, I need to perform some powerful healing techniques, can you please escort the Kuchiki's outside?" She asked Isane, who nodded and politely asked Byakuya and Rukia to leave. Byakuya, being an overprotective brother, refused. "Captain Unohana I must refuse. He needs me here, I need to be here to see him stay alive!" The captain and lieutenant were both surprised by Byakuya's outburst, but the Squad Four Captain refused to let him stay, so her lieutenant escorted them to the waiting room. Once there were inside, Byakuya started to pace up and down to no end. After about ten minutes of his pacing up and down and up and down and up and down and up and down Rukia had had enough, "Brother, please calm down, Captain Unohana is the best healer out there, I'm sure that Drakerla will be fine." She said calmly.  
"Rukia, you don't understand I need to be there! I've lost **too** many people close to me. I **can't** lose another one!" He exclaimed, _Wow Byakuya, so I guess all the emotion that you bottled up inside is starting to show itself huh?_ Rukia thought, she said nothing, so Byakuya continued with his pacing. After about half an hour of Byakuya pacing and Rukia telling him to calm down and Byakuya yelling at her, Isane Kotetsu walked in through the door. Byakuya finally stopped his pacing and looked the at the lieutenant. "He's fine, you can go and see him, and by the way we hope you don't mind but the Captain has put a binding spell on him so that he can't run away like he did last time." She explained with a smile. Byakuya rushed out of the room and down the corridor to Drakerla's room. He slid the door open and found Captain Unohana still healing the younger Kuchiki brother. "Is... is he OK?" Byakuya asked, worriedly. Captain Unohana turned around and smiled at Byakuya, she then explained that he had concussion and needed to rest in the Squad Four barracks for a while. "I don't know if Lieutenant Kotetsu has told you already, but I've placed a very powerful binding spell on him so that he can't run away like last time. It's only so powerful because I know that he is very skilled in Kido and can escape some complex spells." Byakuya chuckled slightly, which made Captain Unohana's eyes widen slightly, she hadn't heard him laugh or show any emotion since he had been with Hisana and his father years ago. Suddenly there was an all too familiar groaning coming from the bed in front of them. Drakerla opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't. "Hey! What's going on here?! I demand to know!" He exclaimed, Captain Unohana laughed at his reaction, and turned to Byakuya. "Do you want to tell him or shall I Captain Kuchiki?" She asked, Byakuya thought about it for a second, then decided that it would be best if he told Drakerla about the binding spell. "I'll do it." Captain Unohana nodded in achknowledgement, and left the room so that the two Kuchiki brothers were alone.  
"So Byakuya, what the hell happened to me?!" A very annoyed Drakerla asked.  
"So you don't run off this time, Captain Unohana placed a binding spell on you, it's quite powerful, if I say so myself."  
"WHAT?! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! JUST WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS?!" He yelled, Byakuya's eyes widened at his outburst.  
"First of all, you need to calm down. It won't do you any good to get stressed over nothing. And Captain Unohana does have a right for her actions, seeing how she is the member of Squad Four that is currently treating your injuries." Drakerla let out an annoyed sigh, he wanted to leave but he couldn't due to the binding spell that Captain Unohana had placed on him. "Well can you at least ask her when I can leave? I want to get out of here as soon as possible." He calmly said, Byakuya nodded and left the room, sliding the door behind him as he went out. Outside the room, Rukia was sitting in one of the chairs. When Byakuya came out, she looked up at him and asked, "How is he?"  
"He's recovering, he already wants to leave, I'm sure you heard the amount of noise that he was making about the Kido that Captain Unohana had performed on him." Byakuya stated, he then continued down the corridor where, at the end of it, the captain's office was. Byakuya knocked on the door, when a familiar voice said, "Come in." Byakuya slid the door open, where he found Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Kotetsu sitting at their desks doing medical reports. "Captain Kuchiki? How may I help you?" The captain asked in her graceful voice.  
"My brother is wondering when he will be able to leave. He's already getting restless, as you can probably imagine."  
"Well Byakuya," The Kuchiki twitched slightly at hearing the Squad Four Captain speaking to him informally, "I have to monitor him one more time, and if everything checks out fine then he will be able to leave." She said, Byakuya thanked her, then followed her back to Drakerla's room. She checked that his heart and all of his other internal organs were functioning probably, then she checked his head to see if the concussion had gone. After she was satisfied with Drakerla's health, she said, "Captain Kuchiki, please take care of yourself next time. I don't want to see you back here soon, OK?" Drakerla nodded, so Captain Unohana removed the binding spell on Drakerla, who cheered and ran off back to his squad's barracks.

* * *

**I'm always getting into danger! Being injured is just mah style. :D Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Chapter 7 - Showdown!  
Remember: Read and Review! Reviews keep me going and make me a happy bunny! So HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be up soon. It depends on how busy I am, but I'll try my best!**


	7. Showdown!

**Right, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! But I've had school and I did say that chapters wouldn't be up so much when I have school, I've managed to get this one finished today because I have no school today because the teachers are on strike (for once teachers are doing something good! Haha!) so yeah. Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's really short as well, I've had writer's block as well!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Showdown!

It had been a week since the explosion that had injured Drakerla Kuchiki and made his brother show a lot more of his emotions, which surprised everyone actually. As Drakerla laid down on his bed, his mind kept going back to the end of the captain's meeting that they had had ages ago. He could still remember the pain that Zaraki had put him through, and what the bloodthirsty captain had said to him. A small taste... of what I'm going to endure later... does that mean he wants to challenge me? Or does he want me to challenge him? Man, I don't know! Although, he would be a good sparring partner, only for Zanjutsu though, man is he crap at Kido.

Don't get too cocky Drakerla, Kenpachi Zaraki is a powerful opponent you know. I wouldn't challenge him just yet. Besides, you don't want to be back at the Squad Four barracks do you?

Moeru Fenikkusu! I suppose you're right. Still, I want to fight him! Can I? Please?!

Hey, it's up to you. I'm only there to help you in battle.

Hehe, thanks Moeru Fenikkusu. You are the best Zanpakuto ever!

I know, I know. If you are going to fight Zaraki, then I suggest you get some rest, as you'll need your strength for the hardship that is yet to come.

Got it. Thanks Moeru Fenikkusu. Drakerla closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep, within half an hour, he was out like a light.

Eight hours later, in the Squad Eleven barracks...

Captain Zaraki sat his desk. He was very bored. "Man, things have so boring around here lately. I need someone to fight! Why did Ichigo have to stay in the World of the Living?!" He exclaimed, suddenly a small little girl with pink hair popped up from behind the captain's shoulder. "Don't worry Kenny, I'm sure you'll get someone to fight soon! You just gotta wait for a little bit, that's all!" Yachiru, who was Zaraki's lieutenant, said. Kenpachi sighed, and walked out of the room, once he got outside, he was greeted by Drakerla. "Hey Kenpachi! I'm ready to take you up on your offer!" He said with a massive grin on his face, Zaraki returned the grin and said, "Finally! I thought you were going to be a coward and just avoid me forever! Let's do this!" He unsheathed his zanpakuto and ran out to the training ground, where Drakerla followed him. When they arrived in the training ground, Ikkaku Madarame was beating up some of his other squad members. m about to have some fun!s face. **He said, Drakerla smiled and replied, A massive grin appeared on Drakerlas eyes widened in shock as he realised what just happened. He said as he fell to the ground, giving out a cry of pain as he did so. Drakerla laughed, he was rather pleased with himself. He walked away from the Squad Eleven training ground and went to the Kuchiki Manor, he went straight to his room and slumped onto his bed. Man, that was easy. I cant get too cocky, what happened back there was luck, you caught Zaraki off guard because hem sure that here right Moeru Fenikkusu. But still, I won! **

**Yes, indeed you did. You should get some rest. I know that youm not surprised after what happened last week. **

**Must you know everything that goes in my body?! But fine, It do any good to my squad if Ire actually listening to me! Are you feeling alright? **

**Yeah, I guess last week just knocked a little bit of sense into me. Hehe.**

* * *

**So I hoped you liked the chapter! Again sorry that it's so short. And I have something to tell you guys and girls as well, I might not be able to update much in the half term as I'm going on a Netball Tour in the first week of it. So instead of writing chapters I'll be playing netball! Hehe, yeah but I'll try and get a lot up in the second week of half term when I'm _not _stuffing my face with chocolate Easter Eggs! :D So cya next chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: An Old Foe Returns - Someone has been attacking the Seireitei, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads know it is, want to know who? Read the next chapter and find out! Remember to Read and Review!**


End file.
